


Not Quite Mine

by dreams_in_andalasia



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_in_andalasia/pseuds/dreams_in_andalasia
Summary: Tom is totally thrown off when Ann, his brilliant assistant of 6 years, tells him that she's quitting. He scrambles to find out the reason why and scrambles even more to make her stay. But will he be enough to keep her beside him or will Ann choose to move forward with her life?





	1. Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm in the middle of another fic (Accidentally Yours) but I keep having this idea pop into my head so I just went for it. I will do my best to update both fics as much as I can. My main characters will remain the same because I wanted it to be that way but it's a totally different story! :D
> 
> This will be much more light-hearted and I think I believe I can insert more humor in this one so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think because I love hearing them! :D

Tom’s breathing was finally steady. He was laying down alone, on one of the beds in Cedar-Sinai Medical Center’s private rooms, trying to calm himself and make sense of why he was even there.

A doctor, named ‘Dr. Sayed’ who seemed to be in his early 50s came into the room, holding a board in what he assumed to be his medical record.

He had a look that made Tom believe he was used to dealing with patients even late at night and Tom was thankful his patient demeanor.

Dr. Sayed glanced at his clipboard once more before finally giving Tom an assuring smile, “Mr. Hiddleston, it seems what you experienced tonight was a panic attack.”

Tom looked at at him embarrassed, “I’m sorry but I’ve never had one before. Are you sure?”

“We’ve done blood tests to check your thyroid and other possible conditions as well as tests on your heart and all tests showed negative for any serious conditions.”

The doctor went to browse through the tests in his clipboard, shaking his head signaling that he wasn’t seeing anything complicated.

“Everything is normal. You are actually, a very healthy man.”

“I don’t understand...” Tom tried to reason

“Are you in a great amount of stress?”

“I don’t think any more than usual.”

“How many hours of sleep do you get in a day?”

“These days I get about 6-7 hours.”

The doctor took notes of his responses, “Do you have nightmares?”

“No, not at all.” Tom shook his head

“Has anything tragic happened to you recently?”

“Thank god, no.”

The doctor hummed, “How about any shocking news you received?”

Tom raised an eyebrow as he recalled the earlier events in the night.

 

 

_***FLASHBACK***_

Tom watched Ann, his assistant, work on his tie cautiously. Her lithe fingers expertly looping the fabric around his neck and adjusting it to the right tightness.

She was always focused, and even on times that she could afford not to, she didn’t show a sign of slipping up. Simple tasks like fixing his tie was meticulously done thanks to her.

He suddenly had a moment when he realized how truly lucky he was have her by his side for the past 6 years since his career kicked off from Thor. He probably wouldn’t have made it this far without her organizing his life.

“Done.” Ann beamed

“Thank you, darling.” Tom smiled genuinely at her

 She went back to checking her tablet about his schedule, tapping a few times on the screen as Tom checked his reflection one last time. Smoothing out any creases in his suit.

“So, just to go over with you once again with tomorrow’s schedule. You have a morning interview on Live With Kelly and Ryan, followed by James Corden at lunch and them capped of with Jimmy Kimmel in the afternoon.”

“I feel tired already.” Tom gave a tight-lipped smile

“It’s going to be fine. We’ve been through worse.” She gave an assuring smile

He nodded, knowing she was right. Tom knew how promotion tours went and this one for “Kong: Skull Island” is going to be fairly tame compared to Marvel’s.

 

Tonight, they were headed to a studio party for the executives and the press so Tom made sure to go into work mode. Tom and Ann stood inside the elevator as it made it’s way to the ground floor. The british actor turned his attention to his assistant who was typing on her phone this time.

She wore an off shoulder midi nude dress with asymmetric buttons in the middle going to the side. He appreciated that she always wore clothes to compliment whatever he was wearing, especially for events like this. Her jet black hair was up in a tight ponytail, making her features sharper than they were and showing off her collarbone.

If she wasn’t so well-known to be his assistant in his current circles, you would think she was a model. A mistake made many times in the beginning of her employment.

“You look very nice tonight.” Tom complimented

“Thank you, Tom. Don’t I always?” Ann smiled teasingly

Her confidence was always admirable to Tom. She knew how good she looked but did not take herself so seriously about it.

“Yes, you do. Tonight more than usual.” He laughed

“Great answer.” She straightened her back and put her phone back in her handbag

To a lesser female, Tom Hiddleston’s compliments might have melted them but Ann was different and this is why Tom believed they worked so well. She took him for who he is but remained professional, never reading into things more.

Surprisingly, it was Ann who had always put a professional boundary between them, stating directly that she preferred it that way when they interviewed her for the job. Ever since then, she and Luke had been his career’s support system and could not fathom it without them.

The elevator dinged, signaling they’ve arrived at floor destination. Tom stepped out the elevator and headed to the exit of the hotel, followed by Ann. This was a routine Tom had to get used to when he started working for Ann. She insisted that he should go first as it was him people wanted to see and that she preferred to be behind to make sure she can follow him at all times. The inner gentleman in him quite bothered by letting a woman fall behind him, but she insisted until it was implemented.

As soon as they were out, cameras flashed everywhere immediately and they were ushered in the limo before they even got to blink twice.

The party went smoothly. If there was anything Tom Hiddleston could do even if he was half-asleep, it would be to dazzle the press. He gracefully moved from one reporter to another, with Ann making sure he spread himself across the room evenly. Ann lingered around him as usual in these events to quickly remind him of any one that he has missed. Although his memory is generally great, it didn’t hurt that Ann was the tiny voice that told him who someone was when he needed it. She was efficient, sharp and beautiful; she actually made him look good. Most importantly, she made tours, press junkets and PR parties tolerable and much more manageable. Soon enough, they were on their way back to the hotel, to get enough rest for tomorrow’s list of appearances.

Ann looked at him, “You did great tonight, Tom. Fans are really happy to see you out and about.”

Tom chuckled, “Ehehe, they should know that they have you to thank for that.”

Ann gave him a tight-lip smile. She seemed like she was about to say something but decided against it and settled back on her seat.

Tom raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. It was very unlike of her to look unsure.

“Are you okay, Ann?”

Ann looked at him, “I’m good.”

“Then why does it seem like you want to tell me something?”

The brunette shaking her head slightly as small smile on her appeared, “Of course, you would notice. Actually, there is something.”

“I’m all ears.” Tom turned his body facing hers, intently listening

Ann took a deep breathe and prepared to speak, “I was waiting after tomorrow before bringing this up with you but I suppose now is a good time as any...”

She was calm as she continued, “You know that I’ve worked 6 years for you, Tom. You have been the best person to work for and I can’t imagine working for anyone better in this industry...”

Tom brows scrunched up confusion, “I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

He tried to think of what she would say next. Did she want a raise? Surely she knew he would agree to whatever price she wanted. He was going to talk to Luke about it anyway. He nodded his head for her to go on.

The woman chuckled slightly, giving him one of her dazzling smiles and then continued, “But... knowing your schedule, I can see how you will have more free time in your hands...”

“Are you concerned that I will not give you enough work, is that it?”

 “Not at all. There is plenty to do but I know things have settled for you and so... I feel that I can comfortably pass these responsibilities to someone else during this period.”

“I don’t understand...”

“Tom, I believe this is the right time for us to separate ways professionally.”

_Did he hear her right? She was quitting?_

Tom’s jaw dropped in surprise, “I beg your pardon?”

Ann’s smile was unwavering as she continued talking, “Not immediately, of course. I would never do that, but once “Kong: Skull Island” press tour is over, I will be immediately looking for someone to replace me.”

_SHE’S QUITTING. Why is she doing this? Did I do something? Why doesn’t she want to work with me anymore?_

“But why?” Was all he could muster

Ann turner her attention by the windows to see where they were as she simply responded, “For personal reasons.”

_Personal reasons? Was he not worthy of more than just a generic excuse?_

Tom’s head started spinning with the news. He felt his throat tighten, making it harder to breathe. He pulled on his tie to loosen it up. His chest constricted and he was left gasping for air.

Ann turned to him again and noticed how pale he was becoming. She saw the panic in his eyes as he heaved. Her eyes widened and quickly held on to his arms, a free hand rubbing his back

“Are you okay, Tom? What’s happening with you?” Her voice alarmed

“I...can’t...breathe.” Tom wheezed out, his hands on his chest

 _’I’m going to die, aren’t I?’_ Tom thought to himself before passing out

In a heartbeat, Ann pushed herself off the seat to direct the driver. She didn’t waste time asking him questions and immediately spring to action. As commanded, the driver sped off to the nearest hospital, bringing them to Cedar-Sinai Medical Center.

 

 

_***PRESENT TIME***_

“Mr. Hiddleston?” Dr. Sayed snapped him out of his trance

“Oh... I’m sorry. I just remembered something.”

“Understandable. So, any shocking news that you received recently?” He asked once more

“Uhm... no... nothing I can remember.” He lied quickly

In that moment, Ann came into the room, coffee in hand and rushed to Tom’s bedside.

“I’m sorry I was gone. I called Luke to let him know what happened. Are you okay?”

Before Tom could answer, she turned to the doctor, “Is he okay, doctor?

“He’s fine, Mrs. Hiddleston. He seemed to have had a panic attack. We gave him some sedatives to calm him down.”

Tom raised an eyebrow to the label. She’d always been assumed as a girlfriend or partner by the media way before but it seems the doctor was unaware of who they were.

Unusually, Ann didn’t correct the doctor as he continued, “For the meantime, I will be prescribing some medication in case it happens again since this is the first time. But if it does occur more, I would suggest seeing a psychiatrist.”

“Understood.” Ann nodded

He then finally turned to Tom “Mr. Hiddleston, please rest and take it easy for the next two days at least. Let your wife take care of you.”

Tom nodded in agreement. The doctor smiled and soon left the two of them alone.

Ann sat on the beside Tom, sighing a breathe of relief, “Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll try.” Tom chuckled

Ann lifted the paper cup in her left hand and took a sip from her coffee. Despite the fatigue, Tom noticed a gold band on her wedding finger. He started to feel the panic rising in his chest once more.

“What is that on your finger?” Tom tried to calmly ask

Ann looked at him in confusion and raised her ring finger, “This? It’s a wedding ring. Look at your hand.”

Tom looked at his and he had the same exact ring, “What? I... I don’t...”

Ann spoke calmly and smiled as she explained matter-of-factly, “Relax, Tom. I got these rings after you got into that accident for sword training in Coriolanus. When I brought you to the hospital, they asked me all sorts of questions about our relationship and apparently assistant was not good of a family member. I figured, if ever we were in an accident or something happened to you, it would be much better easier to say I’m your wife. I was hoping I shouldn’t ever have to use it yet here we are.”

Tom stared at her in disbelief and awe. Who thought of these things? She was so fucking efficient that she was prepared even in this scenario.

He was suddenly hit again with the events earlier and how she announced quitting. Her efficiency was leaving him—SHE was leaving him. A wave of nausea overcame him. What was he supposed to do without her? Will the next assistant be as good in preparing for situations like this? No, he can’t possibly imagine that they would be.

He closed his eyes, thinking to himself that yes, he was definitely going to die—without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the photo of Tom shows Bafta, but I just wanted to show what Tom was wearing. :D


	2. Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodnessssss. You guyssss! My heart is full from your comments. Such overwhelming support for only my first chapter. :D. I'm so happy you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Despite feeling so under the weather, it's really pushed me to finish this second chapter so I hope you like where it's going still. :)
> 
> And for those reading, "Accidentally Yours", don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. It just takes so much more of my energy with that one, so much dynamics to work with.

Benedict Cumberbatch stared at his friend with scrunched up eyebrows as he took a swig of his beer. Meeting up with Tom in some classy speakeasy bar in Los Angeles gave them the privacy they needed. Tom was obviously bothered by something and his lack of attention was making it evident.

“What the hell is the matter with you, Hiddleston?”

Tom sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, “It’s Ann.”

“Your assistant?” Benedict raised his eyebrow

“The one and only.”

“Ugh, go on?” Benedict urged impatiently

“She‘s quitting.” Tom said through gritted teeth

Benedict’s mouth dropped open, “No way!”

“Yes very much so way.” Tom confirmed

Instead of comforting him, Benedict excitedly asked, “Does this mean she’s up for grabs?”

Tom dropped his hands on the table and glared at his old friend. He swore he could strangle him at that very moment and not feel any guilt.

Benedict laughed and shrugged, “Just seeing a window of opportunity.”

“I just don’t understand. We have a perfect working relationship. Have I not been good to her? Where am I going to find someone like her?”

Benedict gulped and placed his bottle down, “Okay, what happened? What did you do?”

Tom spoke frustratedly, “I. did. not. do. anything. Hence, my confusion.”

“Come on, Tom. This is Ann, assistant extraordinaire. She’s loyal to you. Why would she just want to quit?”

“She says,” Tom air-quoted, “personal reasons.”

“Good god, sounds like she’s the one letting you go. Not even a solid explanation, eh?”

Tom groaned, “I hate this. I had a god damn panic attack when she told me.”

Benedict almost spit out his drink, “You what?”

“Three days ago. Rushed me to the hospital.”

“You okay, mate?”

“I’m fine, I’m going to live.”

“Why haven’t you talked to her about it?”

“We’ve been so busy the days after with promotion and moving into the villas the studio rented that I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to bring it up.”

“Haven’t gotten a chance or don’t want to?” Benedict questioned suspiciously

“That too. Maybe if I don’t bring it up, it’s not going to be real.”

“Christ mate, pucker up. Just go and ask her.”

“You know how Ann is... She’s not going to tell me anything she doesn’t. It’s like the woman worked for the KGB.”

Benedict smirked in agreement followed by another eyebrow raising, “Do you think... No, it can’t be.”

“Think what?”

“Do you think that maybe the reason is she has feelings for you?”

Tom stared at him in disbelief, “Ann? No way. What? No.”

_Did she?_

Benedict immediately agreed, “You’re right. There is no way she will be attracted to you 6 years too late. I’d say this is actually when she’s supposed to fall OUT of love.”

“You are unhelpful in multitude of ways tonight.” Tom responded in a clipped tone, making Benedict laugh while he took a drink from his own beer—which, unfortunately, was the first of many.

 

 

5 bottles of beer and 3 tequila shots later is how Tom ended up banging on the door of Ann’s rented villa. With her robe wrapped around her waist and sleepy eyes, Ann opened the door begrudgingly.

“Are you in love with me?” Tom spoke with a noticeable slur and ignoring Ann’s unwelcoming demeanor

“It’s 2A.M. in the bloody morning, Thomas.” She said, squinting her eyes, obviously unamused by the surprise visit and his line of questioning

Tom barged inside her place, a bit of sway in his walk, but faced her still, determined in asking, “Are you in love with me? Is that why you want to quit?”

Ann looked at him, almost wanting to laugh out loud at his question but still too irritated at the time. Where the hell did he get this idea?

She suddenly remembered who To met earlier and sighed. Benedict.

“Oh god Tom, I am NOT in love with you.” She said exasperatedly before walking up to him and helping him to the couch.

“You’re not?” he asked as if he was surprised, “then, what would make you want to leave...”

Ann helped Tom settle on the couch while rattled on. She quickly went to the kitchen to get a small bin with hot water and towel to wipe Tom. This was not the first time she had to deal with him in this state. He used to drink more and it was particularly bad after the whole Taylor Swift debacle.

“When you said you were going out with Benedict, I didn’t think you guys were gonna go to a frat party. You smell like you fell into a beer keg.” Ann rolled her eyes, wiping Tom’s forehead and face

Tom laughed almost too loudly before his face turned serious again, “Why are you leaving me Ann?”

“It’s not a marriage, Tom. It’s only employment.” She explained calmly, continuing to dab his face with the wet towel.

Her fingers then went to loosen the first 3 buttons of his shirt, revealing his chest and giving Ann access to wipe it along with his neck. She did this without hesitation or embarrassment, after all this wasn’t the first time she had to deal with Thomas shirtless. They remained silent for a few minutes as Tom just watched Ann continue with her task.

After making sure he was a bit freshened up, Ann looked at him, lips pursed in resignation. He looked up at her with a forlorn expression.

“Don’t leave me. Please.”

Ann shook her head in disbelief, “You’re drunk, Tom. Go rest and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

Tom’s eyes were already half closed as Ann assisted him in laying down on the couch. She took off his shoes and grabbed him a blanket. By the time Ann returned to put the blanket on top of him, Tom was already fast asleep.

 

 

Tom’s head was pounding the next day. He opened one of his eyes as he tried to sit up, groaning at the pain inside his head. He pushed himself up and headed to dining area where the smell of bacon filled the area.

“Goodmorning.” Ann greeted from the table, drinking her juice

Tom raised his hand up to signal her to stop talking for a moment as he dragged his feet to the nearest chair.

Ann smirked and then pointed to the mug in front of him, “For you and some aspirin.”

“Thank you.” He sat down in front of her, smelling the wonderful aroma of the hot coffee

Tom stayed silent for a moment as he watched Ann continue about with her breakfast and tap on her tablet. He wondered if she ever got off the thing. Then again perhaps her being on it every minutes was the reason he could afford to not to at all.

Tom took a sip from his coffee when he noticed she was wearing a black silk bodysuit. He gulped at the sight of her body. If it weren’t for the painful headache, he would have appreciated how she looked more. It quickly dawned on him that this was actually the first time he was seeing her in such outfit. She actually looked... normal. He was so used to her power outfits and always looking so well-put, sometimes more than him that there were times he started to wonder if she ever had regular/everyday outfits to begin with.

“I’ve never seen you like this.” Tom said hoarsely

Ann didn’t even bother looking at him, too focused on checking the upcoming activities on Tom’s schedule, “Seen me what?”

“Wearing those clothes.”

Ann paused to raise her eyebrow at him, “I don’t see why you would need to.”

Tom swallowed, suddenly feeling embarrassed as if he he got caught doing something inappropriate.

“I... Uh... you know, you’ve seen me wearing less.”

“It’s my job, Tom. When you become my assistant, you’ll probably see more of me like this.” Ann laughed

 

Immediately, the mention of her job made the memory of her resignation flash before him.

“So, about last night...” Tom started

“Mhmmm...” Ann hummed, again focusing on her work

Tom wanted to shake her, to have her take him seriously. It seemed as if she didn’t care last night happened, even if was part of her job, she didn’t have to be so dismissive about it. Only Ann Ferrera could ignore Tom Hiddleston that way.

“Will you just look at me?” Tom snapped

Ann looked at him sharply and folded her arms, “Okay, Tom. You have my full and undivided attention. What do you want to talk about?”

Tom cleared his throat, “I want to apologize for barging in the way I did.”

“It’s fine. No harm done.”

“Also, I know I said some things last night that was... unorthodox.”

“You mean how you demanded to know if I was in love with you?”

Tom gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing as he stuttered, “Uhm... Yes. That. So, I’m sorry and I know it was a way out of line.”

“Is that it?” Ann asked directly

“Yes.”

“Forgiven.” She immediately replied

 

Tom blinked at her. He knew that she wasn’t sincerely angry about it and was just saying this to soothe his wounded pride. He knew Ann well enough to know she assumed this to be part of her responsibilities. However, something bothered him more this time. For some unexplicable reason, Tom wanted her to care about it in a more personal manner and it pissed him off that she wasn’t.

His jaw hardened in frustration, “I want you to tell me why you’re quitting, Ann.”

“I told you it’s for personal reasons.”

“You did and I can’t accept it. We’ve worked together so long that I think I have the right to know why.“

Ann sighed in resignation. She had a feeling he would never let this up and wanted to just get it over with, “I want to get married.”

Tom’s jaw dropped. _She was seeing someone? How was it that she was dating someone and he was totally clueless?_

He stared at her as if smoke blew out of her ears and spoke in a demanding tone, “Who are you marrying?”

Ann looked at him seriously and crossed her arms across her chest, “I don’t think I appreciate that tone, Thomas.”

Her stern voice slapped Tom back down to reality. He had no right to be asking her that way, and even he was surprised with the surge of emotion in his own voice. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking out more calmly, “Ann, I didn’t even realize you were seeing anyone. So you must understand how shocking this is for me.”

Ann uncrossed her arms and placed it on the table, “Maybe I’m not explaining myself correctly. Let me elaborate.”

Tom sat there listening intently and waiting for her to continue,

“I’m not seeing anyone, Tom, and that’s precisely the problem. Working for you has been extremely wonderful, as I always say. You are generous, mindful and dedicated, which is rare in this industry. However, this job has also been very time consuming. It requires my constant availability, almost 365 days in a year, and proven by your drunk night, 24 hours in a day too.”

Tom blushed and quickly defended himself, “I have never asked you to devote your entire life to me.”

Ann smiled, “No, of course not because you are far too good to do so and I am not blaming you at all so please do not take it that way. However, you must know now that it’s the way I work. When you hired me, I was committed to being the best assistant for you and in doing so, I made sure that I am there for you when you need me...”

_’Here comes that god damn ‘but’....’_ Tom thought

“But...” Ann continued

_’There it fucking is.”_

“I am 33 and have not had a relationship in 3 years. Although I tried in the earlier years of working for you, I realized that no man will understand that I have to be in the beck and call of another, which is why I voluntarily gave up dating.”

Tom stayed silent, processing what she is saying.

Ann explained patiently, appreciating his silence, “Now, I am getting old and at this pace, I‘ll be in my 40s before I realize I’m no longer as efficient as I once was and then perhaps you will need someone new to better keep up with you. Who would want me by then?”

“Ann. That will never happen. I will never simply discard you that way.” Tom surged forward in his seat, his voice softening at her admission

She wasn’t emotional about the way she explained herself. She sounded more tactical to be honest, but Tom can tell that this was a big concern for her. She seemed to have thought it through.

Ann shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile, “I know you won’t,Tom. But I’m thinking that finding someone to spend their life with me at that age may become much more challenging.”

 

Tom stared at her in awe, wondering how this woman continuously surprised him. For the the first time, he was seeing her vulnerable, instead of the domineering m persona she put on work. He realized how selfish it was of him to think that she wanted to quit because she had feelings for him. Tom felt embarrassed that he considered his needs first before delving into her own ones.

She didn’t look ashamed to admit what she wanted and Tom respected that. He also understood why she didn’t want to tell him because it was so personal that it crossed the professional boundaries she tried hard so hard to impose.

Tom felt like going up to her and giving her a hug, but Ann had a clear rule about unnecessary touching. He took the cup in his hands instead, drinking his coffee quietly as his assistant went back to her work.

 

 

*******

What drunk Tom is wearing


	3. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love LOVE just continuously hearing your thoughts about this. Thank you all for being so wonderful! :)

Ann sat from another table and watched Tom laugh and answer the question of the GQ writer. He was up for story for them and Ann knows how he flattered he felt being on their “lists” quite a lot. He always tried his best to be focused on these interviews, being vague if needed as well as precise and careful with his words, to avoid being misinterpreted.

After Tom’s late night visit to her villa, there has been no mention of her resignation again. She was almost worried that Tom was completely ignoring it until she brought up interviewing replacement when they got back to London and gave a flat ‘okay’.

Ann felt guilty about leaving Tom. He was a great boss, after all, and she can’t help but feel that she was being a tad ungrateful by walking away. However, Ann also thought about the empty flat she went home to. She find herself craving more for someone to greet her these past months. Someone to rub her feet after a long day, to spend rainy days cuddled with, and overall to share life with.

It was what pushed her to her final decision. She had no doubt they would find an assistant to suit Tom’s tastes. He was a very easy man to please after all. Although his work ethic was unforgivable, Ann knew many women willing to drop whatever they were doing to do Tom’s bidding.

Ann was snapped out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. Her caller I.D. flashing ‘Diana Hiddleston’

“Hello Diana. How can I help you?” Ann spoke with a smile

“Hello Ann. How are you?” The gentle voice of the older woman came from the other end of the line

“Very well. Thank you. And yourself?”

“I’m doing great, just wondering why I haven’t gotten a hold of my son.”

“I’m sorry about that. He’s been very busy since we got here. He’s actually in an interview right now.”

“Always busy that one. Can’t even pick up his phone.

Ann chuckled, ”Don’t you worry. I’ll get him to call you as soon as it’s over. Is this about Emma’s birthday next week?”

“Why yes, it is. I was making sure he was coming.”

Ann checked her tablet to be sure, even she already knew, “He is definitely coming. I’ve made sure we’ve worked around it so that there’s no problems with his schedule.”

“Dear Ann, you are the loveliest. I think I wouldn’t see Tom as much as I do if it weren’t for you.”

“Believe me when I say you’re doing me a bigger favor Diana. He’s always such in a great mood after seeing you. Less sarcasm, easier for me.”

The two laughed at Ann’s remark.

“You are coming with him next week, right?”

“I will be coming but I might come a bit later. I will be much busier than Tom next week.”

The older woman sounded curious, “But I thought Thomas had a bit of down time?”

“Oh yes. But I will be screening for my replacement so I need to be thorough with the hiring.” Ann explained

Diana’s voice expressed surprised, “Your replacement? Are you going on vacation?”

Ann chuckled, “Oh no. Actually, I’m resigning. I’ve only told Tom earlier this week so I’m sure he will tell you when he gets the chance.”

“Oh. Uh. I see. That’s quite sad news...” Diana’s voice faltered with disappointment

Ann bit her lip for causing said disappointment. She liked Diana and she has always been a mother figure to her so upsetting something she did not enjoy.

Ann spoke up in a reassuring tone, “Oh, I hate to disappoint you though Diana, but me not working for Tom cannot keep me away from your meatloaf unfortunately.”

This seemed to perk up the old lady who giggled on the other line, “I’m glad to hear that, Ann. It would not be quite the same seeing Thomas without you.”

“He’s going to be fine, Diana. I’m going to make sure my replacement is going to be is great, or possibly even better than I am.”

Diana chuckled, “Somehow I find that impossible, dear.”

She hang up the phone and smiled to herself. Perhaps if there was anyone Ann would miss more than Tom, it would be his lovely mother. Conversations with her were always the loveliest.

 

 

Unfortunately for Tom, that conversation was the very reason he sat in their family kitchen a week later, being scrutinized by his own mother.

“You’ve finally cracked her. So, what did you do? Out with it, Thomas.” Diana glared at him as she checked on the meatloaf cooking in the oven

Tom sighed, “I did not do anything, mum. I’m in much of a surprise as you are about his whole thing.”

“Ann has been with through the lowest of your careers. I can’t believe she would decided to leave suddenly.”

At the most opportune moment, his sister and birthday girl, Emma, walked in and was immediately engrossed in what their mother said, “Who’s leaving who?”

Tom opened his mouth to answer but was immediately interrupted by Diana, who was folding napkin furiously, “Ann is quitting!”

Emma’s mouth dropped and bent over the kitchen island to look Thomas directly, “Okay, what did you do this time?”

Tom threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, “I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!”

Emma raised an eyebrow suspiciously and then shrugged, “You have been laying low quite this days...”

“THANK YOU!” Tom gestured to Emma with his hands

“So what’s the deal? I’ve never pegged her to quit without a valid reason.” Emma pressed, as she drank from her glass of wine

Tom was unsure if he was allowed to tell Diana and Emma. He valued Ann’s confidence tremendously and despite being open to his family, he preferred to consult with her to make sure he wasn’t breaking it.

“She has her personal reasons.” Tom spoke hesitantly

Emma and Diana simultaneously squinted their eyes at Tom, making him shrink from their scrutiny.

“Seriously?” His younger sister crossed her arms across her chest, as if challenging Tom about not giving up the details.

“I can’t tell you. Just please ask Ann when she comes.”

 

All of a sudden, a voice at the kitchen entry way spoke up, making all three Hiddleston members turn heir heads, “Ask me what?”

It was none other than Ann.

Emm without hesitation, jumped into it directly, “Ann, is it true? You’re no longer going to be Tom’s assistant?”

Ann walked in with her bag and some paper bags. After quickly settling it down on the counter, she faced Emma with a soft smile, “Yes, it’s true. I actually just came from interviews with possible candidates.”

Tom’s face hardened. This nightmare was slowly becoming a reality and his efficient assistant quickly making it happen.

Emma pouted, “But why? How is he supposed to be nice to me without you?”

Ann laughed, “Because I am afraid, I’ll become an old lady before I even settle down and have babies of my own.”

Tom’s eyes widened in surprise. It took no persuading from Emma to get the real reason out of her.

_And I almost had to grovel?!_

He couldn’t help but feel a tad hurt that she didn’t think he was trustworthy enough for the reason.

“You’re getting married?!” Emma asked shocked

“Well, I have to find someone who’d want to marry first but that’s the plan.”

Diana perked up after hearing her reason and went to hug her, “Oh my. Ann, we had no idea. We totally support your decision and your happiness.”

“Thank you, Diana.” Ann smiled brightly

Emma’s head perked up, “So wait, does this mean you are accepting dates now because I know some guys...”

Tom straightened his back at hearing his younger sister’s offer, somehow listening in a bit more to what Ann’s response was going to be.

“We’ll see.” She smiled and winked at Emma

_What does that mean? Did she seriously consider going out with someone set up by Emma?_

Tom watched Ann interact with his family. She was so relaxed, unlike the work facade, which made Tom smile. Despite Ann’s attempts to be strictly professional with them in the beginning, his mom and sister were able to break through some sort of barrier with her which was not a surprise as his mom was the sweetest woman he knew and he firmly believed anyone who was not charmed by her had no heart to begin with.

 

Ann stood by the entryway as she watched the Hiddlestons, minus Sarah, gather around Emma along with some of her close friends. If there was ever one thing Ann was most fond of during her time working for Tom, it was having the chance to be around their family. They welcomed her with arms wide open and it was more than any assistant could probably ask for. With a glass of red wine in her hand, she took a sip to try and keep down the lump building in her throat.

Tom noticed Ann watching as he came down the stairs and behind her back. She always did that, trying to stand in the background, as if unaware that her presence was extremely hard to ignore. He walked up slowly to her, trying not to surprise her.

“Hey, why are you all the way here?” he said softly, a hand touching her shoulders

Ann smiled softly, “I’m fine here. You know how I just like to stay back in these kind of things.”

“Thanks for the present you got, Emma. It wasn’t necessary but she absolutely loves it.”

“She’s been gushing about that bag since she saw it. Her reaction is priceless.”

Tom realized how she would soon no longer be in occasions like this. He cleared his throat as he felt a lump building up, “Mum and Emma will really miss having you around.”

With an unfamiliar sadness to the tone of her voice, Ann spoke, “I suppose my invitation is revoked once I stop working for you.”

Without even thinking twice, Tom immediately grabbed Ann’s hand and squeezed it, “Hey, it will never be revoked. You are always, ALWAYS, welcome here.”

“Thank you, Tom.” Her smile becoming brighter

He stared at her, noticing the flush in her cheeks and the light tint of red brought upon by the wine. Strands of hair falling on her face from the loose stylish bun she sported. She was beautiful and Tom always knew but tonight he allowed himself to appreciate.

Ann raised her eyebrow in curiosity, “What?”

Tom quickly shook his head, “Uh, nothing, I was just thinking how you look nice tonight.”

His secretary laughed lightly, “If you think more compliments is going to make me stay, I may start to think you don’t know me at all.”

“Ehehe. No, just... giving what’s due.” Tom grinned

He turned his attentions back to the festivities in the living area, smiling at his sister beaming at each gift she opened. Tom realized that maybe it was true, that he didn’t know her at all, not really the way he wanted to, and that was a problem. Because if he didn’t know her, how could he make her stay?


	4. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter for you lovelies! Also don't we all love 2010-2011 Tom in a black leather jacket? <3

Tom stared at his publicist, Luke, as he went through some contracts in front of him. Feeling his client’s eyes on him, Luke finally looked up and shook his as he asked, “What’s the matter, Tom?”

“How long did you know Ann was planning on quitting?”

Luke chuckled, “Ah yes, I thought you would bring that up?”

“So you did know ahead?”

“Of course, I did.”

“And you did not give me any warning whatsoever?”

“I wanted to but she insisted that she be the one to tell you.”

“You can’t let her quit, Luke.”

“Tom, we do not own Ann. I can’t chain her to you forever.”

“Not forever...” Tom’s voice drifted making Luke raise an eyebrow

Luke sighed, turning his attention back to the contracts he had in front of him, “Look at it this way, now you can ask her out.”

“I can what?” Tom blinked in surprise

“Oh come on Tom, you’ve wanted to since we hired her. I thought I had to hold you back from jumping on her.”

“I was not THAT bad.” Tom tried to defend himself

Tom pursed his lips, trying to remember the first time he saw her.

 

_FLASHBACK_

2010

Tom entered the elevator going up to the floor or Luke’s office. Pressing the floor number, the lift doors was about to close when a hand stopped the motion. A woman wearing white silk blouse with a bow, fit black slacks, and nude heels entered the space with him. Her hair was tied in a perfect bun high on top of her head which gave Tom clear view of her profile. She was beautiful; with her bright olive eyes and plump lips capturing Tom’s attention most.

“Hello.” He smiled brightly

She smiled tight-lipped, ”Hi.”

“What floor?” He asked

“8th.”

“Ahh. Same.” He smiled at her again

No response. As the elevator finally started to move up, Tom was tempted to try and prolong the conversation.

He cleared his throat before speaking, “Uh... so do you work here?”

“Oh... No, I don’t.” She replied in a clipped tone

“Too bad then...”

Despite her hesitation, she asked anyway, “Why’s that?”

“This dull place could use someone like you to brighten it up.” He smiled genuinely

He saw her fighting a smile but eventually gave in.

“Tom.” He reached out his hand, which she took unsurely, “Ann.”

“So, Ann, uh... would you mind if I get your number in case...”

“I’m sorry. I’m not really comfortable with that.” She cut him off

“Oh, uh, I understand.” Tom fumbled with his fingers inside his leather jacket, looking straight ahead of him as the awkward tension remained between them. She wasn’t interested and he didn’t want to push his luck.

Luckily, the elevator ride was short. Soon enough, they reached the 8th floor and the doors opened. Tom signaled for her to go first, following closely after.

As soon as they realized they were headed the same direction, Ann turned to him scrunched up eyebrows and said, “I’m not sure if I was unclear in the elevator, but I’m not interested in going out with you, so I would appreciate it if you stop following me.”

Tom was a bit surprised but chuckled, “I’m not following you. I’m headed to Prosper offices.”

He then pointed to the doors ahead with ‘Prosper’ engraved on the glass doors.

“Oh...” was all Ann could say, slightly embarrassed

They continued walking silently and when they reached the glass doors, Tom automatically held the door open for her.

_’Why does he have to be such a gentleman?_ _’ Ann thought_

As they approached the receptionist, the woman beamed at them, more specifically towards Tom while eyeing her afterwards.

“Goodmorning Mr. Hiddleston. Mr. Windsor has been waiting for you.”

“Hello Jenny and thank you.” He smiled at her politely

He then nodded at Ann and left her furiously blushing still from their earlier encounter. She walked him walk away and despite her embarrassment, she couldn’t deny that the man had a distracting behind.

“Can I help you, Miss?” the reception named Jenny snapped Ann out of her short trance

“Uh… Oh, yes. I’m here an interview for the assistant job?”

“Ahh… Ms. Ferrera. Yes, kindly take a seat in the waiting area and Mr. Windsor will see you in a minute.”

 

Ann headed to the waiting area, sitting in one of the sofas. Looking around, it seems that she was the only one there. She started to wonder if this was a legitimate job position, but immediately shook her head to clear the doubts. She started to take out for curriculum vitae, looking over it once more to make sure she was prepared to answer any questions about her previous job. Soon enough, a young man, seemingly in his late 20s only walked in.

“Anastacia Ferrera?” he pointed at her

“Ann please.” She insisted

“Luke Windsor. You’re here for assistant position, yes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Great, come with me.”

Ann followed him to a conference area where she saw Tom sitting already in one of the chairs. Feeling a bit confused, she kept silent as Luke took the seat beside Tom and pointed for Ann to take the seat in front of them. Tom had a mischievous smile on his face that annoyed Ann. God, she wanted to smack it off his face.

“So, Ann. This is Thomas Hiddleston. He’s going to be the client you will be working for in case you get the job, so we will be conducting this interview together.”

“Hello Ann.” Tom smiled as he reached out his hand to shake hers, which she took grudgingly

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Now we’re all acquainted, we’ve looked over your resume and we’re impressed. You’ve worked as a production assistant for BBC for 2 years and before that 4 years as an assistant for the theater operations manager in Los Angeles Theater. Can you tell us more about that?”

“I wanted to experience working while I was studying to prepare myself after graduation. Working for the theater was fulfilling, as it was one of my jobs to make sure that everything was in place and ran smoothly. Some of my responsibilities included arranging the schedules of actors and dress rehearsals, contacting contractors for the set-up of props, arranging the meeting with the directors and of course, assist the theater operations manager for whatever they needed. I considered each production as an achievement, knowing I was part of the reason each ran was a success. After graduation, I decided to apply for BBC and luckily got accepted, working for the behind the scenes with their news segment in Los Angeles. “

“You seem to be overqualified for this job though, which makes me think you are just waiting for something bigger. Why are you interested in this job?”

“Although I loved working for these companies, I wanted to have a job that was a bit more focused. I think working in production can get quite chaotic and sometimes, I don’t feel quite as valuable working with so many people. I wanted my time to matter and I feel in this line of job, I can be more of use and my efforts appreciated.”

“I see. May I ask why you decided to leave the US and move to London?”

Ann gulped lightly. She knew this was going to come up and she’s prepared herself for it but was somehow still taken aback by the question. She straightened her back, regaining composure. Tom certainly noticed the slight falter in her demeanor

“There has been some family matters that needed my attention, which prompted me to move here. This would also explain the 6 months of work absence as you can see.”

“What kind of family matters?” Tom inquired, making Luke look raise an eyebrow at his sudden curiosity

“I would prefer to not disclose, if you don’t mind, as I don’t see it being important in this case.” Ann politely declined

Luke nodded in understanding, “I hope that the family matters you mentioned are all straightened out. Would this interfere with your work if you get it?”

Ann confidently looked at Luke and Tom, “I assure you that it’s all straightened out and should no longer be a problem.”

“I’m not going to lie to you Ann, because I want you to know what you are applying for. This job will be time-consuming and I know it will be personal but I just want to make sure that you will be available when we need you. Are you married or do you have kids?”

“I am not and I do not.”

“Seeing anyone though?” Tom quickly asked as a follow-up

Luke looked at Tom again, his eyes widening a bit in surprise.

Ann stared at the two men in front of her, eyes darting back and forth between them.

“Uhm. No. I am single and do not see myself involved with anyone in the close future.” She answered professionally

“But why?” Tom asked instantaneously

“I beg your pardon?” Ann glaring at Tom

“You don’t need to answer that, Ann. Apologies.” Luke spoke up

He immediately realized his mistake and cleared his throat before speaking, “Ah… Like Luke said, we need someone dependable in this job, so we wanted to make sure you had no other priorities.”

Ann remained silent, simply nodding at the poor excuse he gave.

Luke decided to break the tension by speaking up, “Okay. Uhm. Well Ann, to tell you more about this job. We’re looking for someone who will beside Tom throughout all his engagements. Someone who can manage his time and schedule. He will be starring in an upcoming big film and we want to make sure that we’re prepared for all the work that will come with it and the future ones. I anticipate that it will get very busy at times since you will be working as long as Tom is working so I need someone who is dedicated. Basically, you will be managing him most of the time. However, of course, you will be well compensated for your time and any expenses incurred during your trip will be covered by the company.”

Tom fidgeted in his chair a bit, seemingly a little uncomfortable at the idea of someone basically shadowing him.

Ann nodded demurely, “I understand. I can see myself being able to do that.”

After a few more questions about whether Ann has the requirements, such as passport and her working visa, they wrapped up the interview with handshakes between the three of them. Luke smiled Ann, telling her to expect a phone call at the end of the day on whether she had the job. She looked at Tom once again, who smiled was smiling widely at her, before she informed her of her leave.

 

As Ann walked out of the conference room and out of their sight, Luke rolled his eyes at Tom, “You know you can’t date her if we hire her right?”

Tom cheekily looked at Luke, which made his publicist shake his head.

“It’s a firm no, Tom. She’s extremely qualified for this job and we’re even lucky she’s applying to be your assistant. I don’t want you scaring her off.”

“Come on, Luke. Technically, won’t our working relationship be stronger if we date?”

“No, Tom. I can’t have you jeopardizing this. Give me your word.”

“Okay, fine. You have my word.” Tom rolled his eyes, agreeing

“Great. I just needed your confirmation, because I honestly don’t think you’re her type.”

“What? How would you even know that?”

“She was the first interviewee who didn’t giggle or smile excessively at you.” Luke walked back to his office with Tom closely behind him, trying to prove him wrong otherwise.


	5. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic has been such a slow burn but rest assured, it's getting there! Thank you for all your patience! <3

Today was one of Ann’s off days. Although rare, it does happen and when it does, she liked to spend it by doing nothing or catching up with her cousin, Alison. She chose the latter today.

“So, you’re really quitting?” Alison asked

“Yup.” Ann said, taking a scoop of her ice cream

“How’d Tom take it?”

“He’s... okay. He hasn’t really brought it up so I assume he’s okay with it.”

“He’s probably plotting ways to make you stay.”

Ann laughed, “Tom is hardly the plotting kind.”

A few second of silence passed between the two ladies.

“Wow.”

“Wow what?”

“Nothing. You’re really leaving Tom.”

“Why does everyone make it sound like I’m divorcing him or something.”

“It is almost that way.”

“Well, it’s not.”

“I just thought you’d be working with Tom until you were an old lady.” Alison laughed

“Not funny, Ali.” Ann glared at her before breaking into a smile as well

“Seriously though, what are you going to do when you quit?”

“I don’t know. Maybe move to Italy, buy a vineyard or something.”

“Are you trying to recreate ‘Under the Tuscan Sun’?” Alison laughed

“Damn. I thought you wouldn’t notice.” Ann laughed before continuing, “I have been looking into it though. I’m seriously considering it. I hate the weather here in London. Always so gloomy. I can’t stand it.”

Alison nodded, “I like that idea. You starting over somewhere. Having a more relaxed life. God knows you can afford it.”

Ann shrugged, “You know me. I’ll get bored. I’m sure I’ll end up working one way or another.”

“Not if you find a man to give you a good fashion shag. About damn time again.”

Ann laughed, “Are you keeping tabs on my sex life?”

“Oh come on Ann, as married woman trying to live vicariously through you, it has honestly been extremely boring.” Alison rolled her eyes

“Tom’s schedule has been extremely busy. I haven’t really had the time to squeeze my dating life in between.”

“Well, I remember Chris Evans having the time to ask you out and you turning him down. I still haven’t forgiven you for that.”

“He’s co-stars with Tom. I didn’t feel comfortable mixing work with my dating life.”

“Right, because if you did, you’d probably be dating Tom.” Alison smiled cheekily

Ann scoffed at her cousin, “I would not. Tom’s not even my type.”

“The man is everyone’s type. Are you even female?”

Ann ignored the comment and replied, “He’s not my type because he’s not a relationship man.”

Alison raised both brows, urging Ann to go on with her argument.

“Tom Hiddleston is passionate about everything. Absolutely everything except love, in my opinion. He’s enthusiastic about meeting everyone that you have to wonder what does he look like ACTUALLY in love.” Ann said as she took another big scoop of ice cream from her cup and into her mouth

“So you have wondered?” Alison teased

“REALLY Ali? That’s all you got from that?”

Ali laughed while taking a spoonful of ice cream herself, “It’s fun to tease you about Tom. You get so riled up about it.”

“Because I work with him.”

“6 years and you still can’t admit you would jump him if you met him in an elevator. You’re a tough nut to crack Annie.”

Ann’s eyes darted to her cousin. Oh, if she only knew.

 

Tom just stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He felt good after a run, even better after a shower that followed. It always helped his mind clear things--mostly things about Ann these days. She took a lot of space in his head and he would be lying if he didn’t say it drove him a tad insane.

He was happy to have an off-day to go about some of the new projects offered to him, however his mood immediately turned around after remembering Ann forwarded him resumes of applicants for her replacement.

Tom’s mind wandered off to his conversation with Luke yesterday. He started to think whether his publicist was right about his attraction to Ann. Was this the reason he was extremely bothered by her leaving? He shook his head. It can’t be. It’s Ann. Who could work with someone this long and not know they were attracted to them?

His phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts. Checking on it, he was a bit surprised to see Chris Evans’s name flash on his screen. Tom’s brow scrunched in confusion, wondering what could have prompted this call.

“Hey man!” Tom answered enthusiastically

“Hey buddy! How are you?” Chris greeted jovially from the other line

“Not much. Just got some free time today so resting mostly. And yourself?”

“Great, great. Work as usual. Listen, I’m flying over there next week to check out some possible locations so if you still have got some free time then, let’s hang out.”

“Awesome! I’ll be sure to make time. Let me know what your schedule’s like and we’ll set up something.”

“You got it. Would be great to see you and Ann. How is she?”

Tom’s right eyebrow shot up, “She’s doing great. I’m sure she’ll be happy when I tell you’re coming.”

“Nah man. I’ll call her myself. I’ve been meaning to anyway.”

_What did he mean with that?_

“Alright. Yes, I believe she’d like that.” Tom said with pretend enthusiasm

“It’s good talking to you, man. I’ll catch up with you next week. See you.”

“Same here. Alright, bye.”

Tom hung up and stared at his phone. What was up with Chris asking about Ann? Should he be concerned about it? He reminded himself that her personal life was none of her concern.

He threw the phone frustrated on the bed. He told himself that he was paranoid and was stressing about imaginary things. He stood up to get dress, focused on going about his day without thinking about Ann and failing miserably at it.

 

 

The next day, Ann sat on Tom’s dining area, looking over some of his schedule for “Thor: Ragnarok”. She was always a tad stressed with Marvel, they were so demanding and so much fans were keen to see Tom in this one. They expected his appearances a lot more than the usual.

Tom was in his living area across, laying back lazily on the couch, looking over the schedule as well. This was a routine they’ve developed over the years--to go over future schedules to make sure they were on the same page.

“Hey. Evans called me last night, saying he’d be here next week. Can you make sure I have time to see him?” Tom spoke up

“Oh, it’s done. We were on Skype last night and you’re scheduled to meet him next Saturday.” Ann replied nonchalantly

Tom sat up straight, “Skype?”

“It’s a program for video calling, messaging—”

“I know what Skype is, Ann.” Tom rolled his eyes

“So what’s the question, Tom?”

“I.... just didn’t know you Skype with Chris.” He said unsurely, walking over to Ann

“It’s not like it’s an everyday thing, Tom. More or less... once a month.” Ann said distractedly, eyes firmly on the paper in front of her, circling a potential conflicting schedule

Tom’s eyes widened. They had video calls once a month? Even Tom didn’t get to hear that much from Chris! He took one of the chairs beside Ann and sat facing her, unaware of how close he was.

With a soft voice, Tom asked, “Uhm... What do you talk about on these monthly calls?”

Ann paused at her task. She didn’t mean to give away that detail to Tom, but now she mentioned it, she knew Tom would not relent. Also, it was not like she was hiding a lot of wasn’t she?

She looked at Tom, “Just life in general. How I’m doing. Work. Family.”

“You tell him about your family? I don’t even know so much about your family.” He said, a bit of jealousy obvious in his tone

Ann gave Tom a reassuring smile, “It’s nothing you won’t know. I promise.”

“Did you mention you were quitting as my assistant?”

“Yes, I did. Apparently news already reached him. Benedict told Robert and Robert to Chris. I don’t even know why it’s news.”

Tom’s teeth gritted at hearing Benedict’s name—such a gossip that one.

“I’m sure they’re all planning to think of an acceptable offer for you.” Tom sighed, sadness now evident the tone in his voice

Ann felt a pang of guilt hit her. Was he that worried she’d work with someone else? Unconsciously, she moved her hand over Tom’s and looked directly at him, “I’m not interested in working for another actor, Tom.”

Tom, although surprised by the gesture, enjoyed her soft hands over his.

“Really?” Tom asked once again

“Yes, really.”

“I’m relieved.”

Ann chuckled, “I’m sure you are.”

He took her hand in his and spoke seriously, “I don’t think I can take it seeing you work with someone else. Knowing that you were doing things for other men that you used to only do for me. It would kill me.”

 

The possessive connotation in his words made Ann’s breath hitch a bit. She’s never heard Tom speak that way, perhaps there wasn’t a time he had to before. However, now that her resignation was impending, a sense of vulnerability lingered between them and it was becoming obvious in their actions, more so in Tom’s words.

The silence was thick in those few seconds. Tom looked up at Ann to find her eyes on him. Her olive eyes dilated as she stared at him, her plump lips slightly opened. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down slowly as he gulped nervously. God, she was so beautiful. He knew it from the very beginning and he felt absolutely stupid to have not appreciated it everyday. Tom intertwined his fingers through hers instinctively.

Ann’s head was spinning. What was happening? Why was her heart quickening this fast? How did her hand ended up wrapped in his? Oh but his hands are so warm and soft. He smelled so good too. She looked at his lips, making her bite her lower lip unconsciously.

Tom’s brought his face closer. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to bite her lower lip the way she was doing now. He stared at her, realizing he was waiting for her confirmation.

Inches away from her face, he whispered, “Ann...”

“Yes, Tom...” Ann breathed out the question but it sounded more like to urge him on

His lips were merely inches from her lips when...

_BUZZ_

The doorbell buzzing snapped Tom and Ann from their trance. They separated as if two children caught doing something naughty. Ann’s face was flushed from the moment, her eyes blinking fast, as she caught her breath.

 _BUZZ_ _BUZZ_

The buzzing was starting to sound impatient.

“It must be the food.” Ann finally spoke up

“Yes. Yes.” Tom nodded dumbly

 He watched Ann stand up and grab her wallet to meet the delivery guy as he sat there trying to get a grip of himself.

He was so close. So close to her, he could feel her breathe. His desire to kiss her overwhelming him and it surprised him deeply. Was it just the moment? Perhaps. Maybe it’s passed him now that he was back to his senses.

Ann walked back in, food bags in hand. With a smile, she asked, “Who’s hungry?”

Tom stared at her, cheeks still a bit red from earlier, making him smile as he nodded.

 

Yes, he DEFINITELY still wanted to kiss her.


	6. Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo everyone. So I know that I've slacked off in my stories but work has been incredibly crazy the past week. I'm so delighted that there are more readers who are enjoying this. I'm not sure if this is where you imagine Tom and Ann at yet, but I figured it's about time we get some movement in this story. Let me know what you think! :)

Ann tossed and turned in her bed for the nth time that night. What just happened between her and Tom earlier? The scenes kept replaying in her head and was making her extremely worked up. She groaned in frustration, knowing that she shouldn’t be dwelling on such things as it crossed every professional boundary she’s ever set between her and Tom.

_’Ugh. Get it together, Ann.’_

She pushed the duvet off her legs and sat up. Sliding on her slippers, she walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She headed to the sofa, plopped down and turned on the television, trying to find a show that would successfully distract her.

 

Tom leant back on the headboard of his bed, immersed in the latest script he had been sent. It was a captivating read and he wondered how it would translate onto the screen. The role offered to him was involved in a number of love scenes and he was currently reading in the middle of one when the memory of Ann’s parted lips came across his mind.

His head fell back with a sigh. The hours after that moment earlier had been redeemed only by their seriousness in smoothing out the schedule, however Tom would be lying if he said his urge to kiss her didn’t keep him distracted all night.

He grabbed his phone by the night stand and went to his contacts, pausing at ‘Ann Ferrera’. Against his better judgement, he pressed dial before he changed his mind. Tom crossed his arms across his chest nervously.

“Hello Tom. How can I help you?” She answered after two rings

“Did I wake you?”

“No, actually I was awake. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. Why are you awake at 1 A.M?”

Ann paused on the other line for a second, “I just can’t sleep... So, what’s up?”

“Uh... I just wanted to talk to you.”

He sounded unsure and Ann was starting to worry it was something serious. It was an unusual time for Tom to call.

“I’m listening. Is it about the schedule?” She asked worriedly

“No. Not at all. It’s not about work, Ann.” Tom chuckled throatily, “Can I not just call you and have it not be about work?”

“Uh, of course. Anything.”

She felt her mouth go dry with the sound of his voice. When did it become so sexy?

_’God, Ali’s right. I really need to get laid.’_ Ann thought

Tom was well known for his smooth baritone, but Ann never allowed herself to dwell on it. Even on late night calls, she always made it a point to make it quick and fast so appreciating his voice was least of her priorities.

However, she found herself accommodating him more these days, including a spontaneous and odd prolonged call.

 

Tom sighed in frustration. Why was this so hard for him? She’s worked for him for the longest time and she most likely knew everything about him. She provided what he needed daily but maybe it was fact that this time the one thing he needed was her.

“Tom?” her voice snapped him out of his reverie

“I’m here... Sorry, I got distracted. What are you up to?”

Were they really doing this? Talking like a bunch of high schools students?

Ann pursed her lips.

“I’m just watching ‘Stepford Wives’ on Netflix.”

“The one with Nicole Kidman?”

“Yup. I like this movie a lot.”

“Do you? I never knew.”

“What’s not to like? It’s ‘Get Out’ but with suburban housewives.”

Tom laughed; her witty comments and their smart banter always did. The only thing was that this time, he was getting to know her as well. He liked it so far.

“Do you dream of being a perfect suburban wife then?”

“Oh, without a doubt, I’ll fail SPECTACULARLY at it.” She emphasized then laughed

“Don’t worry, your future husband will never notice though.” Tom replied

“And why’s that?” Ann asked curiously

“Because he’ll be too busy thinking about how lucky he was.” Tom answered with a smile

Ann chuckled, “Is this your attempt in convincing me stay? False flattery?”

“All the compliments I’ve given you have only ever been the truth, Ann. I just thought with us having so little time left to work together that I might as spend it being honest when needed.”

She stayed silent at his confession, not quite sure how to respond.

 

Tom licked his lips nervously before just scolding himself to suck it up, “Ann, I was wondering if you would consider having dinner with me sometime?”

Her eyebrow scrunched up in confusion, “We just had dinner earlier, Tom.”

“I mean, not work related.”

“You mean like... a date?” She asked carefully

Tom ran his hands through his hair, “Yes. If you put it that way.”

Ann raised her eyebrow, “If I put it that way?”

Tom sighed and spoke directly, “This is coming out wrong. Yes, Ann, I want to take you out on a date.”

She paused for a few second, digesting his words. Where did this come from? It seemed so sudden. Was it though?

“Ann?” Tom interrupted her thoughts

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Tom.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I work for you.”

“Not for long though.”

“Are you asking me out to make me stay?”

“What? No. Of course not.“ Tom responded indignantly

“It’s what it feels like.”

“Not everything about us have to be about work.”

“But it’s always been.” Ann reasoned out, now sitting straight up

“And I think that’s a problem. I want to get to know you.”

“You know me.”

“I know you as an assistant and you’re terrific at it, but I want to know you beyond that.”

 

Ann was confused by his sudden interest in her personal life. He had always shown a tad interest in it but never pushed when she didn’t want to share. This was different, however. He sounded persistent. Determined. She was taken aback. So she did what she did best—she enforced their boundaries.

“Tom, it’s late. I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to have this conversation at this—”

He didn’t let her though as he immediately interrupted him, “I believe now is as a good time as any. It’s a simple yes or no, Ann.”

Ann swallowed hard as he firmly spoke. Though she’s heard Tom speak in this manner during work, it sent a tingle down her spine having it directed towards her.

“I... I...” She stuttered

“Yes or no.” He repeated

“I have to think about it.” She quickly replied

Tom smirked at the sudden shake in her voice. It was a rare occasion for Ann Ferrera to be speechless and he liked how he was the one causing it.

“Alright then. I look forward to your answer in the morning.”

_’When did he start bossing me around?’_

“Okay.” She said dumbly

“Goodnight Ann.” A smile evident in voice

“Goodnight Tom.”

She ended the call immediately before he was able to say another word in. Throwing her mobile to the side, Ann laid back down on her couch, exhaling loudly. What has gotten into Tom tonight? Although he has been acting weirdly out of character in the past few weeks since she’s told him about her resignation, this was least expected of him.

Unknown to Ann, their just ended conversation had Tom stumbling upon new found courage. He wasn’t sure when it happened during the conversation but it seemed he naturally stumbled upon the decision that he definitely wanted to know Ann on a personal level, even if he had to charge through some of her retched barriers.

 

 

It was safe to say that Ann was not looking forward to coming to work the next day. She hadn’t slept too well thinking about her conversation with Tom last night and finally deciding on the question he dropped on her. She made a decision that she felt was most beneficial to both of them.

As Ann pulled up to Tom’s house, she grabbed her things and the usual coffee they had before she walked up to his front door. She was startled that he opened it before she even rang the doorbell.

“So, have you decided?” He greeted, a playful smile on his face

“Goodmorning to you too, Thomas.” Ann spoke sarcastically before handing him his drink

_Why was he so damn happy this morning?_

Tom chuckled while moving out of the door to let her in, “Goodmorning and thank you for the coffee.”

“You’re welcome and yes, I’ve decided.” Ann said as she entered, brushing past him

Tom closed the door behind him and followed his assistant inside his home, “And?”

“No.” Ann said simply

Tom looked at her, an eyebrow cocked up, “And why is that?”

“Because I don’t see why we should have to get to know each other. We’ve worked well together these past years knowing what we know and now I’m leaving, it’s even more pointless to do so.” Ann explained, putting her things down his dining table

He walked slowly up to her, eyes never leaving hers. He reached his hand forward, brushing Ann’s arm intentionally as he placed the coffee at the table behind her and spoke, “I already told you that I do not want to get to know you because of work. I want to get to know you as a person because I want to date you—romantically.”

Ann balked at his proposal, “I don’t want to date you Thomas.”

He stalked towards her, closer than she was used to, and asked challengingly, “Why not? Am I truly that hideous to you?”

Of course he wasn’t. On the contrary, despite denying it continuously, she did objectively find him extremely good looking. but it is also the reason she had made it a point to have safe professional distance between them.

 

Ann stood her ground, reminding herself to not be intimidated by Tom’s new-found bravado. She decided that if she had to be harsh, she would have to, “Not at all. YOU are Tom Hiddleston and that’s exactly why I can’t date you.”

Tom’s looked showcased more confusion.

“All these years, I’ve been in charge of handling the PR for the women you date. You, of all people, would know it’s not a walk in park, so it’s hardly a dream of mine to get myself in that position.”

He was startled at her admission. She didn’t say it begrudgingly, more in her usual matter-of-factly voice, and again, she was right. He couldn’t blame her and this hit him harder than she meant to.

His voice was soft in his reply, “Then, you, of all people, should also know that’s not my fault. I’m just a person trying to live my life.”

Ann sighed and looked at him, sadly, “I’m sorry. I know it’s not your fault but I wanted you to understand that if I ever did end up dating someone again, I would hope for a normal relationship, not someone that I am under continuous scrutiny on.”

“It’s just one date—”

“And that’s all it takes to jeopardize what I’ve worked hard to build.”

Tom looked up at her with a forlorn expression. His face blank and his mouth set on a grim line. He remained silent and nodded. Ann knew this signaled the end of this conversation. He did this during meetings when he wanted to end it, but somehow, it made her uneasy that he was doing in with such a personal conversation between them.

“I understand.” He simply said before he took the coffee behind her, startling Ann once more with his sudden move

Suddenly caught in an unfamiliar situation, foreign nervousness came over Ann as she asked, “Are we okay?”

He responded blankly and too fast for her liking, “We’re always okay, Ann.”

“Okay, Tom.”

And it seemed that was enough conversation for the two of them that morning.


	7. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what loveliessss. UPDATE AND SOMEONE'S DEFENSES SEEM TO BE BREAKING! So something something is def going to happen soon, I believe. Don't you? ;)
> 
> Enjoy and always ALWAYS incredibly happy to read your thoughts! <3
> 
> QUESTION: Would you guys want me to post a photo of my muse for Ann? Or do you prefer imagining what she looks like? Let me know! :)

“He asked you out?” Alison asked, her eyes wide

“Yup.” The ‘p’ popping out of Ann’s lips before taking a sip of her tea

Alison was in the area of Prosper offices and decided to meet up with her for lunch, followed by tea in a remote little cafe.

It’s been two days since Tom and Ann’s less than fruitful conversation in his home, and Ann knew she’d hurt Tom’s ego in some way. He’s been unbelievably formal towards her, only acknowledging work-related matters and ignoring all small talk.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t stressed about it. Although it was finally the distance she always enforced—6years too late—she was used to Tom testing her and his newly found penchant for formality was getting on her nerves in some way.

She wanted to vent and the only person she knew she can trust was Alison.

“I knew it. I’ve always known it.”

“Know what?”

“That he had a thing for you.”

“Get the fuck outta here, Ali.” Ann rolled her eyes and sighed, “Tom isn’t thinking straight. I think he’s panicking about my resignation. It’s weird because he’s usually really good at adjusting to change especially with his schedule.”

“Do you think it’s an early mid-life crisis?”

“That’s absurd!” Ann immediately exclaimed which made Alison laugh out loud

“I’m just kidding. I have no idea. Objectively speaking, Tom sounds like a private man, so I don’t think it’s easy for him at all when the people he trusts most leave.”

“I guess, but I’m doing my best to get someone really good to replace me.”

“Look, maybe for you, it’s only a job you’re leaving behind but not everyone is as good in distancing themselves in situations like this and I think Tom seriously considers you as a friend here.”

“See this is what I was trying to avoid in the first place.”

_’Was it?’_ her mind followed up.

“Well, unfortunately Tom did not get this memo.” Ali smiled

Ann sighed softly, sipping on her tea.

 

Ali looked at her unsure, “Sucks that you and Tom are this way, I was thinking...”

“What?” Ann asked, eyes squinting

Ali spoke cautiously, “That maybe you could bring him to my birthday next week...”

“No.” Ann did not even blink

“Ann! Come on. You’ve worked for him for the longest time and still, I haven’t met him.”

“Because I don’t want him knowing you.”

“Well, I want to know him. When am I ever going to have the chance to meet a celebrity again after you quit working for him?” Ali rebutted

“It’s like talking to a wall. Have I not told you anything?” Ann asked exasperatedly, waving her hands in front if her emphatically

Ali pouted and spoke softly, “I was going to ask it as my birthday gift...”

“Oh please. That’s not going work.” Ann rolled her eyes, another sigh escaping her lips

Alison felt Ann’s defenses falter and giggled, “So that’s a yes?”

“No promises.”

Ali knew that it Ann terms, that was as good as a yes because could Ann really resist her?

Ann watched Ali beam and do a little dance in her seat, “Oh my god yes! Great! Henry and I can’t wait to meet him.”

“I said no promises.” Ann insisted but Ali was already too far off imagining it

“God, my co-workers are going to have a heart attack!”

Ann can’t help but break into a smile and chuckle at her cousin. She was the same age as her, but Ali’s personality was just as bubbly as she was in her 20s.

Ali suddenly perked up and asked, “Do you think you can you make Tom wear a suit?”

“Don’t push it.” Ann quickly pointed out, a playful tight-lipped smile slowly forming on her face

 

After a talking for a bit more, the girls had gone their separate ways. The sound of her phone ringing alerted Ann that she should head back to the office for an interview with the potential candidate for her replacement.

Heavy reluctance overcame her after she realized she would be around Tom today since they were doing a candidate interview together. She had the chance to escape his brooding presence yesterday but of course, it wasn’t something she could escape forever.

Ann sat in the conference room, looking over the applicant’s list of accomplishments and previous job experiences. Soon enough, Tom came in and nodded in her direction. He took the seat beside her and started to look over his copy of the applicant’s resume.

Ann swallowed her pride. If she wanted things to be back to normal, she shouldn’t take in account how pissed she was with him.

“How are you today?” Ann asked nonchalantly

_'How am I? That’s it? I’m fan-fucking-tastic after you just flat out rejected me.’_ Tom thought, nostrils flaring as he exhaled a little too loudly

“I’m fine, thank you. You?” He replied after, not even glancing to her direction

“All well. Thanks.”

“Glad to hear then.” Tom replied quickly

End of conversation. Silence took over them for a few seconds. There has been countless silent moments between Tom and Ann over the years, but this perhaps was the most tense one to date.

Soon enough, the applicant came, saving Ann and Tom from the suffocating tension. Her name was Stella. She was in her 24, pretty and blonde. Tom’s type.

Stella sat in front of them with a confident smile. Ann could already sense that her attention was being drawn to Tom.

“Thank you for coming here today, Stella. I’m Ann Ferrera, Tom’s assistant.” Ann smiled and pointed to Tom, who immediately became the epitome of hospitality

Tom smiled at Stella, “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” the young girl beamed at him, almost making Ann roll her eyes.

Ann cleared her throat to snap her back, “So to get to the point, the job you are applying for is actually my current position.”

Stella’s mouth open slightly, “Wow. I had no idea. The job ad was honestly a little vague.”

“Yes, we had to make sure that it wasn’t too specific since we didn’t want revealing Tom’s identity. I’m sure you can imagine what would have happened if we did.”

Stella nodded.

 Ann continued, “I will be leaving soon and I wanted to find a suitable replacement. We believe you are the best person for this job but we just have a few questions for you.”

“Feel free to ask away.” Stella replied

“Let’s start with what to expect in this job. Bottomline is it will be very demanding since you will have to assist Tom in all work-related needs. It can take a toll on someone who doesn’t want to work at odd hours since his schedule is not a fixed office one. I wanted to make sure that you will be available to work even during holidays, special occasions and so on?”

Stella answered confidently, “Absolutely. I understand the nature of the work and do not see the problem with.”

“Great,” Ann continued, “Also, I hope you don’t if I ask, but would you have any responsibilities, for example kids, that will make it impossible for you to do what is expected at certain times?”

“I’m single and have no obligations. I do not see anything hindering me from doing my job.”

“That’s great. Will you be okay in traveling often? Tom schedule takes him in a variety of places and we want to make sure you are comfortable with that.”

“I’m very okay with it. I took a gap year in college travel and found out I handled jetlag well. I also speak French and German so I’m expecting it could be useful.”

“Yes, I see you speak 3 languages. Impressive.”

Stella nodded at the compliment.

 

Ann was taking notes when Tom suddenly spoke up, unexpectedly. She didn’t think he’d have questions until later.

Tom sat up straight, arms across his chest as if he was pondering, “Tell me, Stella. Where do you see yourself in five years?”

The woman seemed a bit taken aback by the question but looked firmly at them before answering, “Well, I see myself doing this job for a long time, as long as you need me Mr. Hiddleston. I’m hoping by then that I will be able to uphold the tasks efficiently as Ms. Ferrera currently does.”

“I see... Hmmm... Would you maybe, I don’t know, want to settle down by then?” Tom inquired some more

Ann glared at Tom, holding her tongue. _Where was he going with this question?_

“No. I probably wouldn’t as I tend to be very dedicated to my job.”

“But if you did decide to do so, would you leave this job?”

“Absolutely not. I don’t see why I have to give up my work for marriage. We are living in the 21st century after all, where married woman can hold steady jobs.”

Tom nodded in agreement, feigning deep interest, “Exactly. I like the way you think, Stella.”

The poor girl had no idea that Tom was obviously only asking these questions to annoy Ann.

_’How dare he ask these stupid questions in the office? And in front of someone else?’_

Ann had to reign in her anger before addressing Tom, carefully choosing her words, “Tom, I think we should move on to talking about Stella’s work background. Do you agree?”

The stern look she gave him made Tom aware that he might have pushed it too far. Yes, his ego was a bit hurt, but he knew when it was time to stop and it was when Ann’s eyes widened twice the size and her lips pursed so hard he thought the would pop.

Tom swallowed and sat back on his chair quietly. He decided that yes, it was time to talk about Stella’s work background.

 

Thankfully the rest of the interview went smoothly, without more Tom’s ‘thoughtful’ questions. Ann walked inside her temporary office, with Tom behind her. He noticed some of her things already inside.

“Since when did you have an office?” Tom asked, his voice edging almost with sarcasm

“Since I needed to focus on more paperwork.” Ann replied directly, ignoring the irritation that arose within her.

After shutting the door behind Tom, Ann walked towards her desk, slightly perched herself on it and looked over the notes she took from the interview. He knew he was displeased with his actions earlier and was waiting for her to tell him off.

Although she felt absolutely taken aback by his personal questions back at the meeting and wanted to discuss it with Tom, she felt it was best to focus on the task at hand. After all, Ann was nothing but professional. So despite Tom’s expectations, she only talked purely business.

“I think the interview went well. She’s highly qualified and I believe she’ll be up to par for this job. What do you think?” Ann started speaking

Tom looked at her, disinterested, “No. I think we should keep looking.”

“Why?” Ann looked at him curiously

“Just because Ann.”

“Just because? Tom, there is no one better than her. Also you have to admit that she is very pretty so she will look great beside you in events.” Ann pointed out, her focus back on the folder in her hands

“Do you think that matters to me?” Tom sudden sharp tone was surprising enough that it made her look up

“No, of course not, but—”

“But what, Ann? That you thought I needed someone to be beautiful beside me all the time?” He glared at her

Ann was stunned at the sudden flare of his emotion. She never thought of Tom as shallow. Her words were of a person who worked for him, who only wanted the best for him and spoke objectively.

However, this seemed to have struck a cord with him. She had never seen him this furious, especially not at her. It all felt surreal. His anger did not match the situation and safe to say, it threw Ann off for the first time. What was she supposed to say?

“Tom, why are you so angry with me?” Ann asked flatly

Of course she had a clue, but she wanted to hear it come straight from his mouth so she can address it properly.

“Because I’m tired!” Tom exclaimed

“Of what?”

He started stalking towards her, “Of you always thinking you know me and what is best for me. Most of the time you do, professionally. But this is time you have it all wrong. You have no clue.”

Ann felt cornered. She wanted to back up; but realized she had nowhere to do so. She sat up straight, perched rigidly on the table as Tom closed in on her.

“Then help me understand. What do you want? What do you need?”

Unlike Tom’s famous portrayal of an emotionally angry Loki, his anger in real life was less outlandish; his expression turns cold and his words harsh.

_’I need you to stay.’_ Tom’s head screamed

His face was inches from her, teeth gritted, “I need someone I can work well with, no matter how they look. I need someone who will be there when I need them to be. I need...”

_You._

”...someone who, one day, will not suddenly decide to walk out on me. ” Tom spat out, his words like venomous.

Ann stared at him in disbelief.  There it was. The truth.

She started to speak, “Tom...”

He wanted to say more, lash out on her. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly paused when she put her hand on his chest and spoke softly, “I’m sorry.”

She looked up at him, unsure, “Please.”

 

Tom sensed Ann’s vulnerability in the moment, her succumbing to the foreign emotions stirring up these unfamiliar moments. Even her touch, which was not new, felt like a new discovery stared at her, sincerity shimmering out of her olive eyes. He immediately felt his anger dissipating and being quickly replaced by the overpowering desire to kiss her.

All Tom suddenly wanted to sit her on the desk fully, step in between her legs and push himself up against her. Her mouth was so close, he could easily grab it between his...

“Tom?” Her voice broke him out of his reverie

He sighed, clearing his throat and swallowing hard. He licked his lips thoughtfully, before speaking slowly, “I’ve acted completely idiotic today.”

“It’s alright. I had to know.”

“I apologize deeply, Ann.”

Ann nodded before smiling softly, “I think we’ve reached out quota of apologies today.”

They fell into silence once more. Ann didn’t even realize her hand was still on his chest until Tom covered her hand with his. He held her gaze for a few more seconds, unconsciously inching nearer to her face, his eyes flicking back and forth between her lips and her eyes.

Ann felt weak to break the moment. Was she letting this happen? In the office nonetheless, the one place she truly wouldn’t want to? But for some inexplicable reason, she felt herself trapped in Tom’s blue eyes, dark from his previous outburst. His scent filled her head. _Oh god, what is happening?_ Her senses screamed in panic

 

_KNOCK KNOCK_

 

Ann quickly stood up straight bumping her forehead onto Tom’s nose, making him grab his nose and wince in at the sudden pain. He crouched while he soothed the bridge of his nose.

“Oh god, are you alright?” Ann asked alarmed

Tom nodded quickly, stepping away from her.

 

_KNOCK KNOCK_

 

“Tom? Ann?” Luke’s voice pierced through the door

A panicked Ann looked over Tom, who was still holding his nose, gently soothing it to make sure there was no blood. He assured Ann once again, “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

He went to sit at the couch as Ann headed to her chair behind the desk.

“Come in, Luke.” Ann called out

Luke entered, smiling brightly at the two of them. The weird tension, however still lingering, making Luke glance back at forth at the two of them, “Everything okay?”

Ann looked at Tom, her eyes asking for affirmation, “Uh, yeah. I believe so, Tom?”

For the first time in days, Tom gave Ann small yet sincere, smile before turning to Luke, “Yes, everything is just fine.”

 

 


End file.
